


Dreaming of Things They've Never Tried

by Eureka234



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, POV Male Character, Plans For The Future, Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eureka234/pseuds/Eureka234
Summary: It's Eugene and Rapunzel's wedding night, and Eugene isn't sure what the expectation is. One shot.





	Dreaming of Things They've Never Tried

**Author's Note:**

> I saw there wasn't much erotic fanfic written about these two, so *cracks knuckles*... 
> 
> The great thing about writing a story from Eugene's perspective is that it's silly... so just warning you. NSFW.
> 
> Title is based on a lyric of "Wind in my hair" from the TV series. 
> 
> This wasn't beta read, although I hope you enjoy. Please rate and review. Let me know of any typos or easy fixes.

_Finally. We are married._

Eugene and Rapunzel were husband and wife. The thought was still exciting, as though they hadn't gotten married yet. They waved at the coachman as they walked away from the carriage.

"This is it," Eugene said, stifling a yawn. "Our Honeymoon holiday home. What do you think?"

He rearranged his grip on their bag, which wasn’t filled with much yet, although their formal clothes would easily fill the space.

Lifting the length of the dress, Rapunzel carefully stepped towards the entrance. The cottage was a few hours away from the Corona Kingdom. Winter had graced them with a cloudless sky. Sunset cast pinks and oranges from the horizon. The cottage was diminutive, only large enough for a few rooms, with a quaint garden out the front, and a pond to the right. Little birds chirped on the branches nearby, and fish poked their gaping mouths out of the pond to greet them. The entrance was concealed by many trees and a large gate.

“This is perfect! This whole cottage, the trees, everything - it’s wonderful,” Rapunzel said, excitedly. “I only wish we could stay here for more than one night.”

Eugene smiled. “Sweetheart, didn’t you know that’s what a Honeymoon is? It isn’t a one night fling. It’s a holiday. I made sure the owners won’t be cleaning this place for a week, and you won’t be hearing from anyone in the kingdom either. We can be as messy or as lovely dovey as we want."

Her eyes brightened. “An entire holiday _here_? Eugene. This is the happiest I’ve ever felt since… since…”

"You walked down the aisle?” Eugene prompted.

“Yes, or since I left my tower, or even… I don’t know. It’s just so exciting!”

Eugene admired her. She had a way of making little details seem more extravagant than they actually were. This sometimes got her in trouble, but now… it was appropriate. Her cheeks were rosy with delight. Still in her wedding dress, white and decorated with gold thread and flowers, he was reminded of the elation he felt when he finished his vows. The way the dying light framed her hair provided an eerie yet relieved feeling. It reminded him of when she had brought him back from death.

“I’m just glad you let me have free reign over the honeymoon,” he said. “Cassandra tried to tell me what to do, but I only took her advice once or twice. I understand with your responsibilities doing anything other than the royal wedding shebang was out of the question.”

“I appreciate that you did that for me,” Rapunzel said, beaming. Her eyes watered, as if she might cry. “I love you."

“I love you too.”

“And I really will forever,” Rapunzel said, nearly tripping over her dress as she approached the door. “I didn’t just agree to the vows, because it was expected of me - even though it was. I mean, you’ve set me free, in more ways than one. I meant every word."

“I know. Don’t worry.” He lifted the brass key from underneath a ‘welcome’ mat.

“And because you waited for me, I don’t feel like marriage - our marriage, _our_ wedding - was anything scary. It actually made me feel excited.”

“I was excited too,” Eugene said. “Truth be told, I almost wet my pants when you said yes, but you didn’t need to know that. Why did I say that? Forget I said anything.”

Rapunzel laughed, grinning. “We’re married now. You don’t have to get embarrassed about those things.”

“Maybe not, although my lack of toilet training shouldn’t become common knowledge. You know how the guards talk, and how Pascal is always spying on us.” Eugene span around. “He’s not looking at me now, is he?”

Rapunzel held a hand to her mouth to silence her chuckle. “No. As promised, Pascal is spending time with my parents and Cassandra. They can all miss me as a family. It can be a... bonding exercise.”

Yet she didn’t sound convinced.

“Oh boy. You know bonding exercises just turn into a food fight most of the time, right?”

With a click, he unlocked the door and they stepped inside. The wooden floorboards were spotless and recently polished, with white and pink flowers on the windowsill. Paintings of animals along rivers or in trees were on the walls. The bedroom was the nearest room to them, and the bed looked fluffy indeed. It had a plump duvet and pillows, filled with down. It was a step down to the Corona Kingdom, yet still homely, with a mix of cotton and satin coverings. Crimson curtains covered the windows, and an empty fireplace was between the bedroom and kitchen. A single lantern was lit above them, with the same decorations as for Rapunzel's’ birthday.

“Not with my family they don’t,” Rapunzel said. “At least, I hope not. I’d hope they’d behave given the circumstances.”

She shut the door behind them, and Eugene locked it. Inside, it became clearer how hot this formal wear was.

Edging closer to her, Eugene shook his head and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The gown was made of silk and sensual to touch. “Honey, you have so much to learn. Look on the bright side. If their collective anguish turns into a food fight, they’ll be responsible for cleaning it up too.”

“My dad would kill them.”

“Most likely.” Silence passed between them. “This took a dark turn. How about… would you like to sit down?”

“Yes! Let’s sit down. The bed looks comforting - I mean, comfortable.” Stepping forward flustered, Rapunzel sat on the end of the bed. He followed, almost tripping over with his arm still around her shoulders.

Rapunzel looked down at her knees. “What would you like to do now... with our night?”

“That depends. We can do anything. What do you feel like doing?”

“I am pretty exhausted after the ceremony. Even the party made it hard to keep up appearances. It didn’t feel like time for… us.”  

“Now we do have time for us. Thankfully.”

“Do you have any ideas?”

"Well…” Eugene began slowly. Panic surged through him. He couldn’t delay this conversation any longer. “I have an idea. Keep in mind, it may come as a shock to you, so I totally understand if you are not interested or find it disgusting in any way.”

“What is that?” Rapunzel asked. Her expression was so earnest and innocent. Dang it. It hurt to look at, like a bunny rabbit you’re about to steal the carrot from.

“I, uh…” He hesitated, scratching his stubble. It was best to explain delicately. “Do you think your parents are the types to expect you to… uh, mother a human in the near future?”

Rapunzel’s eyes widened. “ _Mother_? Do you mean steal a child away like my mother did?”

“No, no,” Eugene said quickly. "My bad. That wasn't my best wording. Don’t you know how in other Kingdoms -in some upper class families- there’s an expectation about continuing the family line?”

“I understand in other Kingdoms that is the requirement. My mother and father may have mentioned it once or twice,” Rapunzel said slowly, eyes drifting to the side. “They might have wanted to talk to me about that. I’m not completely sure. They seemed to be eluding to something sinister.”

 _Maybe because they want to castrate me. No! Think positive_.

“Why do you say that? What made it sinister?”

“They were bickering one minute, whispering the next,” Rapunzel said. “My mother talked to me a few times before the wedding, about whether I felt ready for what came after. I thought she meant the duties of being married, like being loyal or cooking. I already know how to do that, so I said 'yes'. I didn’t really understand what she was talking about.”

Sweat appeared on Eugene’s palms. “Did she mention anything about… creating an heir to the throne?”

“Not explicitly,” Rapunzel said. Her eyebrows narrowed in concern. “Is that something I should have asked about?”

“I… don’t know,” Eugene admitted. For men, the expectation about marriage was different. It was about being a provider, being tough on the outside and a gentleman on the inside. “Have they ever discussed wanting grandchildren?”

“Now that I think about it - yes!”  
_Damn it. No,_ Eugene thought. _Or perhaps the better response is ‘yay’?_

Feeling dubious, he said, “Really?”

“Yes. Many times since I’ve lived with you in the Castle, my mother and father have made comments every couple of months, like ‘When you have children of your own, you can explain this’, or act a certain way, or not repeat their mistakes. They didn’t put a time limit on it though, like there was a deadline I had to meet.”

“That’s… good, I think,” Eugene said. “Honestly, I doubt it would be wise of them to pester you about that, when you hadn’t agreed to marry me yet.”

“Probably,” Rapunzel conceded. “Maybe they’ve learned?”

“I hope so.”

“Why is everyone so interested about making babies during a honeymoon?” Rapunzel asked. “It’s not like you can just tell your body to make one.”

“True, true,” Eugene said. “Personally, I don’t agree with it, either. It’s one of those traditional customs that everyone does, but not many question why. I mean… can I use the actual terminology here?”

“Yes.”

“This might not be a groundbreaking theory, but I think most people who have sex on their honeymoon don’t necessarily want a baby. It just happens by accident.”

“You could be right."

“And they do it because it’s supposed to feel good. Unless you’re terrible at it, of course, but I highly doubt you’d be, Rapunzel.”

Going pink in the cheeks, Rapunzel  looked to the side. “Okay. I don’t have _any_ experience in the area, yet it's nice to know you think so.”

“Experience isn’t everything, Rapunzel,” Eugene responded. “I’ve found what helps the most is being a good listener, and being able to follow instructions - and I will be the first to admit it, often I’m not good at that.”

Rapunzel smiled. “You listen to me.”

“That’s true.”

“I think you’d be fine.”

“The times I have listened, things have gone well,” Eugene said. “Although, I should clarify, my ex fiancée had to tape my mouth shut for that to happen.”

Rapunzel laughed. “Whatever it takes, I guess. But I don’t think drastic action would be necessary. Not with you. I trust you.”

Eugene removed his velvet tunic and draped it over a nearby chair. “I’m going to have to ask this, aren’t I? Yep. Nice going, Eugene. So Rapunzel… what do you think about continuing your family line? In the unlikely event that… an accident happened, what would you do?”

As if confronted by the dangerous, mysterious and magical, her expression filled with wonderment. “I don’t know how I’d feel. I don’t think I’d know completely until it happened.”

“Think about it for a second. Then if your parents ask you, you can give them an honest answer. Do you imagine a child, or children, in your future?”

“I might not have a choice,” Rapunzel said sadly. “But I have sometimes wondered about it. I think providing a baby with a pleasant life would be worthwhile, to give the childhood I didn’t have, and let my parents feel like they can have a second chance.”

“That’s noble and all. This is a decision that really should come from you, no matter what anyone else says or thinks. I know that’s not the reality. Some duke from Kingdom Nowhere will probably demand to know what your belly is cooking at some point. It’s just politics and nosiness, part of the royalty job description. Still, it can’t hurt to reflect.”

“Reflection time coming up,” Rapunzel said. She shut her eyes. “I’ve been doing so much of that lately. Maybe… can you imagine it with me too?”

Despite sounding unsure, she held out her hand.

"I sure can."

Eugene interlocked his fingers with hers and closed his eyes. He imagined how his wife would look with a swollen belly, giving birth and all the associated gore  (yuck. He’d probably run out of the room crying), holding a baby in her arms, covered in blankets and towels, and passing the bundle over to him to hold, saying, ‘The baby’s healthy, Eugene, and I still am too. It’s everything I wanted.’

Just picturing that moment was enough to make his heart swell. Having a family felt nice.

“What are you thinking about?”

“Holding our possible baby after its born,” Eugene said. “You?”

“Teaching a little girl to climb trees in the forest.”

Eugene chuckled. “Somehow that doesn’t surprise me at all.” He squeezed her hand harder. “How is it for you?”

“I… thought I’d be afraid, because it’s something unknown and a huge responsibility,” Rapunzel said. “But I’m not scared. I’m… I kind of like the idea.”

“Me too,” Eugene said, surprised by his admission.

“Really? I’m so pleased to hear that.”  

“Having a lot of money certainly helps,” Eugene said, “and knowing we have a family who can help if we need it. Before I met you my answer would have been a big, fat no. The life of crime is no place for children.”

“It wouldn't make it easy,” Rapunzel said. She put her hair behind her ear and smiled coyly. “So… what do you think about ‘accidents’?” she queried, using finger quotation marks.

Eugene’s face flushed. “I think it sounds… swell? In theory. No, just alright. Wait… undecided!”

Gaze locked on his, she smiled. “Would you - hypothetically - want to make an accident happen sooner... or later?”

Eugene nearly jumped off the bed. “Whoa, there, blondie. I get you’re excited, but that was a _gigantic_ leap of logic right then.”

“I know,” she said. “You don’t have to answer if it's too much to think about. I don't mean tonight either, not it you don't want to.”

“I brought up the topic in the first place, so it would be foolish to avoid answering your question now,” Eugene said, in a nervous jumble. “And I hope you recall, wifey lady, that _making an accident happen_ makes it very on purpose. No longer an accident.”

"Good point," Rapunzel said. “An _on-purpose."_

"Exactly. Are you saying that’s… something you actually want?”

“Yes."

“This isn’t just because I brought it up, right?”

“No. I mean, maybe. I had it in the back of my mind. You just _reminded_ me.”

“O-okay, because a couple of minutes ago - I thought you were trying to say you didn't know what sex was."

"Mother Gothel bought me some romance books when I asked. They didn't ever portray men in a positive light, but I still learned enough of an idea about sex… enough to know what it was, anyway."

"Book sex isn't like actual sex, blondie," Eugene said in a serious tone, like he was the king scolding her.

"I thought so, since Mother Gothel was wrong about everything. So that's another task to learn." Glancing at her knees, she said, “That is, if you’re willing to teach me what makes real sex different.”

"Before I answer you - I would just like to say, for the record, that I would like to have sex with you at some point… when you are ready. But that doesn't have to be tonight, tomorrow or even six months from now.”

“And that’s so kind, Eugene,” Rapunzel said. “It's because you are so happy to wait that I feel so comfortable with you. It’s -”

“I asked about babies initially, because I was worried about your family's expectations. I was having trouble sleeping over it. It tormented me. I couldn't ask your parents about _that_. Anyway, it seems like their expectations for grandchildren are a thing, but they are content to wait a little while. Which is a relief. All in all, don't stress, I will wait until you feel excited about the idea."

“That’s what I am trying to tell you,” Rapunzel insisted, grabbing onto his hand. “It’s okay. I am ready to try.” She placed her hands in her lap in a plotting manner. "Do I not look excited?"

"You do. I just wanted to hear you say it, and not make myself look like more of an idiot than I choose."

"I trust you, Eugene. I trust you to be considerate and loving towards me, in a physical way or not. You're my husband now. There's no one else I would rather do that with than you."

The clogs in his brain turned for a few moments. Then his anxiety faded, as if his nerves were being poured down a well. "We… sound like we are on the same page."

Her teeth glittered in the sunlight through the gap in the curtains. "Yes."

"Great. Should I put a date into the calendar? Or, um-"

"-I want you to know what real sex is like - sex with you." Her cheeks were rouge and she let her hair cover her eyes. "Maybe tonight, if that’s not creepy and weird?"

"Oh. Yay!"

It was one of those overly cheerful 'yays', which meant it wasn't so great.

Rapunzel paused and frowned. "Are you nervous? Because it seems like you are."

Eugene waved a hand. "No, I am not nervous. I just worry about you, doing a good job, not embarrassing myself, what's going to happen when we get home. Does that sound like I am nervous? Yes. I suppose it does. I worry that as soon as I look your father in the face he will know -he will just be able to tell with magic parent senses- that I… that I stripped you naked, made sweet love to you and potentially put a baby inside you."

Rapunzel laughed. "How would he just 'know'? Maybe my parents would assume, but they wouldn't _know_."

"You married me, Rapunzel. You understand… I show more on my face than I should."

"I highly doubt he would be able to tell. Even if they did know, what would they do?"

"Trap me in your room forever? Burn my penis until it falls off - or just chop it. Cassandra would torture me. There's plenty of possibilities, okay? Not many of them are pleasant."

She raised a hand in defence. "It's okay. No pressure. We can go for a walk under the stars instead."

"No. I want the alternative plan. Sorry.” He sighed, feeling his shoulders sink. “I just want it to be perfect."

"This moment is already perfect. I doubt you will make it worse. Even if the experience isn’t… what we expect it to be, we have the rest of our lives to make it perfect."

"True. Very true." He took a deep breath and sat closer to her. "Allow me to demonstrate the difference -in the flesh- of how book and real sex are different. By moi. Firstly there's a thing called foreplay some books completely omit."

"That's… the beginning part?"

"Yes. Like this."

He leaned in towards her and kissed her, trying to make it as romantic as their first one as husband and wife. She eagerly returned it, grabbing onto his hands. He ran his fingers down to her chest, her fingers still intertwined with his. Her dress had a sensual texture, and his heart raced. This was amazing, almost too much so, like it shouldn’t be.

“Please tell me if I’m doing something wrong!” he whispered, like a hiss.

"I will. Don’t worry. What comes next?"

This felt worse than thieving. He would be taking her virginity away - a valued idea he couldn’t return.

 _Please don’t kill me, God, if you exist,_ he thought. “I can really touch you anywhere?”

“Yes!” She urged. “I beg you to, _please_.”

Sounding desperate at this point, Eugene stroked her nipples through her dress, all the while thinking, _this is so wrong_ , and, _this is incredible,_ at the same time. Her fingers dancing over his leg to his hip. Unexpectedly, she prodded his erection through his clothes.

"I am not sure you are aware. But that's uncomfortable," he said.

"Sorry!" Rapunzel withdrew her hands with such horror it was like she had damaged him beyond repair.

"It's ok. I have made the same mistake while drunk. Let me guide your hand. Also," he continued, as he slipped her hand beneath his trousers and encouraged her to grip his foreskin. "During real sex people make mistakes and they have preferences. This doesn't happen much in books."

"Mmhmm."

He showed her what to do, and whether she was a natural or had learned to have strong wrists was a mystery.

Starved for affection, such a simple movement inspired a pleasurable rush. It was like realising one had the perfect hand while playing cards.

"See, you're doing better already." Eugene moaned. "Much better. Can I do the same for you?"

"Umm… how?"

"Aha. See. Point three. The clitoris exists, and book men don't know it."

"You do. Your ex fiance told you?"

"More like yelled at me. Anyway, I am older and wiser."

"Show me."

Eugene licked two fingers and slid them into her underwear.

"Wait. This will be easier," she said, removing her lace lingerie. "Now try."

He did to her delight. She was already moist between her folds and it didn't take long to get a response. She sighed and said his name as in to thank him.

"What direction of my finger moving is better?"

She instructed him, sighed and let her legs fall open wider, her grip around his erection weakening from her pleasure. "I have done this before. I just didn't know what it was called. And you make it feel better. Its incredible already."

"I am pleased to hear it," he said, kissing her. Her heavy breathing made him feel like they were at the peak of the action. All the touching awakened passion and restlessness. They gasped between their kisses.

"Eugene?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Please don't make me wait anymore for you."

Finally she met his regard. The pleading gleam in her eyes could have made him faint from compassion, love and a desire to please her.

"Not a chance in the seven kingdoms I would. Just lie down and relax."

Rapunzel placed her underwear to one side, and they worked together to untie and remove her wedding gown. This took a few minutes. Those dresses were a workout to remove. Then she slid it off, folded it and balanced it on a coat hanger on the door. He unbuttoned and pulled off his clothes. "As romantic and lovely as this cottage is, it's freezing!"

Rapunzel giggled. "We can keep each other warm?"

"That is right, my wifey lady."

It was as if they were in their own secret world. All sound from outside the cottage ceased to exist. By the purple-ish light from the curtains, he saw strips of her belly and hips more illuminated than others. The skin was smooth and enticing.

"Is this okay?" She was blushing, as with her legs spread, her vulva was exposed.

"Yep. If I can’t fit there, I need to work out more."

Eugene positioned himself over her and placed a hand on her head. “Is it strange looking at my manly, naked body?”

Rapunzel smiled. “Not as much as you’d think.”

“That’s good. I think?”

He was muscly, sure, and well toned. Ladies liked the idea of him with clothes _on_  and off. Still, he always worried about…

“You’re _fine_ , Eugene. Stop worrying so much.”

“I’m not. Not anymore, blondie. I promise.”

Hoisting himself upright and keeping an eye on her to see she was ok, he slowly pushed against her, and halted. Though the slickness against his erection was thrilling, he couldn’t get too ahead of himself. They lost themselves in each other's gaze. It would have been romantic if it wasn't terrifying.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Honestly… it had been a while since he had done this, perhaps too long.

 _What do I do again?_ He thought.

_Put the key in the lock - and don’t turn it. How hard is that to remember?_

_She's waiting there expectantly. Just move._

With a kiss, he guided his erect length inside her opening and met resistance. He felt like he couldn’t push himself further as something was blocking him. More like, someone special was stopping him.

Rapunzel wincing and tensing up her arms was not what he wanted to see. "Wait. Sorry. You're hurting me," she struggled to say.  

"Oh my god,” he exclaimed, and with little readjustment he slipped out. “I am so sorry!"

"Calm down, Eugene.” Rapunzel inhaled steadily. “It’s fine now, really. I just wasn’t sure what to expect, and I’m not used to it. How about _you_ lie down? I think if I could do the moving around, it might be easier."

Searching her expression, he knew she hadn't received any lasting damage. Her trust hadn’t been broken. They just had to try again.  

 _You're not less of a man for being a gentleman!_ He told himself.

"Sure."

They rearranged themselves. Eugene moved so he was facing the ceiling, and Rapunzel hoisted herself on top of him. Eugene had to fight not to wolf whistle. There was nothing more attractive than a naked lady being on top of him, especially as it was his new wife. There was nothing more humbling than knowing they belonged to each other, and he was so lucky.

Rapunzel moved her brown hair out of her face. "What is that look for?"

"Wow. You are an incredibly sexy lady." He gave a good-old flash of the smolder.

"You too. I mean, except for a man!" She blurted, going pink.

"I know what you meant. Let's not make it weird now," Eugene said, his eyes glancing downwards.

"We are not."

"Good!"

With some positioning, she lowered herself slowly. Eugene restrained a moan as he resisted the urge to quicken the process. The heat was invigorating. And the wetness made his head spin.

“In books if a woman isn’t liking it, she pretends she does,” he said.

Moving slightly up and then down further, she smiled. "I don't need to pretend." She winked.

Eugene smiled appreciatively. "Thank you for the compliment, sweetheart."

"You're welcome." She gently bounced, as if to test the suspension on a tightrope. Her expression was intriguing, nothing like what he had seen before. She was blissful yet focused. "It's good. Really good."

"Perfect."

Holding onto her hips, he… wanted to push her down but resisted.

“Eugene,” she said, observing him curiously. “You look like you’re in pain.”

“It’s… the anticipation that’s killing me,” he gasped.

“What a relief. I thought I was hurting you.”

“Not physically.” Beads of sweat glimmered on his chest. “Only because I want you so badly I feel like a madman right now.”

“Oh.” She seemed intrigued. “That’s… _interesting_.”

She drove her hips down moments later, rolling them, balancing her palms against his shoulders. It became impossible to choose if he would rather admire her form, her breasts, or simply hold her. All of those options at once would be ideal. They moved against each other, a slow rhythm at first, the pressure ever building, kissing here and there. Then they moved so fast they weren’t in sync anymore. There was nothing but heat, love and passion. Thankfully, the bed didn’t squeak.

"I feel like I am going to fall over," Rapunzel said, grinning. "Whoa!" She held herself upright only for a second more and fell sideways. She gripped onto the side of the bed frame and Eugene yelped in pain. They were at an odd angle.

"Please don't break it in two," he groaned, closing his eyes. "Or there won't be any on-purposes or accidents."

"I am... sorry."

They panted like they had run for their lives. Regaining eye contact, Rapunzel straightened up her messy hair and climbed back on top of him.

“You’ve recovered?” she checked.

“Yep.”

They sighed in pleasure as they resumed their places.

"Now you'll see who really has authority over your body," Eugene joked, showing off his wedding ring.

Rapunzel wasn't impressed. She raised an eyebrow with a cheeky smile. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. Sorry to burst your 'bubble', wifey lady. Literally."

"I have royalty in my blood. You don't get to say things like that."

"Well, I can and I do, because I am still a troublemaker deep down."

She shut him up with a kiss.

They seemed to race each other, compete of who could wipe out the other first, no matter the consequences. It was hard to track the score. They were either both winning or both losing. Sweat dripping off her body, they became sticky with it. The room certainly didn't feel cold anymore. They were overheating.

She became slicker all the while, holding him so tightly it was like being crushed. As she breathed deeper, her exhalations turned into 'I love you's. Rapunzel then rolled on her side so she was facing him. She felt warm and as lovely it would be cruel for it to end, orgasm or not. They became so sweaty it was like they had been swimming in the river. Eugene licked his lips and used the saliva to coat her nipples and tease them. She liked it so much, he shared her pleasure.

"Rapunzel," Eugene said. He sounded flustered and for good reason. "Are you sure you still want a baby? Or is this going to be an accident? Because there's time to stop now if you want to avoid that possibility."

She kissed him, the look in her eyes earnest and pure. "I want a baby that's on purpose. You?"

"What you said," Eugene replied.

There’s nothing more to say, really. They held each other as the previously unthinkable was done. They laid back down and breathed heavily.

“Thank you,” Rapunzel said.

“I’m not done with you, wifey lady,” Eugene replied. “unless you’re done?”

“Let me rest first,” Rapunzel said.

“Okay.”  

It was an understandable request. They laid in each others arms, unclothed, sticky with sweat, gazing at the lantern above their heads. Their first kiss fresh in his mind, Eugene kissed her forehead… and, despite the best of intentions, they accidentally fell asleep.


End file.
